Heavy In Your Arms
by shanewalsh
Summary: Are you strong enough to stand to protect both your heart and mine? Who is the killer and who is the betrayer?
1. Never Let Me Go

I have no idea where this story will go but I myself have been feeling the itch to write a story about Lex Luthor. Rated M for lots of... well, everything.

* * *

_Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you. I can't live a lie, running for my life. I will always love you._

* * *

My hands trembled as they trailed down his toned body. The smell of the sweet cologne overwhelmed me, all I could feel was his touch. All I could think was how nice his lips felt against my skin. I was so unsure of what I was suppose to do, I knew one day I would be in this position with Lex but it happened so quickly. All I wanted was him... to feel every inch of his body. To have his hands all over my body, this feeling was never something I felt before. My hands went to his face and I kissed him passionately. His tongue danced with mine, my heart fluttered.

"Lex, Alexander stop." My breathing was heavy I noticed the up and down of my chest as I tried to keep things from going to far but I was afraid that even know there wasn't any going back.

I seen the disappointment rushing across his face, he had been waiting so long for us to be together intimately. "Why, why stop... I know you're enjoying it." He started to kiss my neck again and my legs went weak. A moan escaped my lips as his hands danced across my skin, I lifted my arms up and my shirt flew to the ground. My heart began to race again. I knew this was it. Lex's hands explored my body with such a gentle touch goosebumps covered my body. I slipped my hands behind my back and unhooked the clasp of my bra and I let it fall to the ground.

Lex and I locked eyes, I never felt more alive and more wanted then I have in my entire life. Our hands entwined together, his lips caught mine and we kissed again. I found myself waiting for the moment he would be inside me. Lex put his two hands on my ass and lifted me up, carrying me over to the bed. "I love you Charlotte, I always will." Lex laid me gently on the bed, my hands reached down and pulled my pants off then followed by the pink pair of underwear.

My eyes ever left Lex. His beautiful face, his kind heart. What else could I have ever asked for? I watched as he tossed his shirt, I sat up and kissed his chest my hands had a mind of their own as they explored his soft skin. My hands were shaking as I fumbled with his belt, my eyes never leaving his. His hand touched my face as my lips grazed his stomach. "I love you Alexander." The belt came undone and only seconds passed before his pants were off. I pushed back on the bed and watched as Lex crawled between my legs. His cock was at full attention, it was 7 1/2 maybe even 8 inches long and an inch on the round.

"Just trust me." His teeth nibbled on my ear lobe, I closed my eyes as his hand fell in between my legs. An uncontrollable moan escaped my lips his hand touched my clit. The circular motion around my clit made my toes curl and my back arch.

"Oh Lex." My hand wrapped around his cock and I slowly stroked him up and down, my eyes closed and moans escaped my lips. I was growing more wet every time Lex increased the pace. Lex hand pulled away and I opened my eyes to see a smile growing across his face. I knew he could tell I was still worried Lex could read me like a book. He kissed me once more and I was lost. I could feel the head of his cock sliding inside me, I gasped at the sensation it was like nothing I had ever felt before in my life.

I gasped in pain as Lex tore through my hymen. I looked into his eyes, he touched my face gently. he stopped moving, my trembling underneath his. His touch so comforting and loving. "I promise I'll never hurt you Charlotte." I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his body and rested my head on his shoulder and he began slowly thrusting in and out. The pain eventually faded and I was overcome with feelings of pleasure. I couldn't stop the moans that were escaping my lips.

As I could feel an orgasm building, my back arched I could see the pleasure on Lex's face. I bit down on my lip my hips moving to meet each of his thrusts. My fingers dug into his back Lex began grunting loudly my body was overwhelmed with the sensation of orgasm. I closed my eyes and screamed Lex's name. Lex slowed down until he had completely stopped, my arms were wrapped tightly around him our skin stuck together, sweat running off both of our bodies.

"I've never loved someone as much as I love you Charlotte Renee Queen." His lips gently kissed my forehead. I wanted to stay like this forever in his arms out of harms way.

"I love you too Alexander Joseph Luthor, I always will."


	2. Enough for Now

Author's note: I am trying my hardest here to show a side of Lex that nobody has seen, the first few chapters of this story will take place during Lex's & Charlotte's high school years. Everything after those will be during the first few seasons of the show where Lex is struggling with good and evil. The chapters will be posted in Lex and Charlotte's POV. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

I watched Lex from the corner of my eye as the teacher discussed meteor effects and the theory of genetic alterations caused by meteors. I couldn't concentrate all I could think about was Lex. I heard the other girls whisper about him, the most attractive thing about Lex was his attitude. That bad boy charm he had driven me and all the other girls at Excelsior wild too. Sometimes it irritated me hearing them talk about Lex. It mostly irritated me that I had to keep our relationship a secret. The Queen and Luthor family didn't exactly see eye to eye. Lex and I were constantly sneaking around trying to keep our relationship a secret.

My stomach growled just at the bell sounded for lunch. I waited a few seconds for the room to clear out before I gathered my things up and put my books into my backpack. With a few lingering bodies around I slung my backpack on my back, I was walking out of the classroom when I felt someone grab a hold of my arm and pull me back into the room. I turned around quickly and smiled when I seen it was just Lex and I alone. His hands slipped to the back of my neck and a smirk came across my face. I leaned in and kissed him passionately. He pushed me up against he door, my hand went behind my back and I locked the door quickly.

"Last night was amazing Charlotte." I could see the honesty in Lex's eyes. Somehow no matter how crazy it seemed it did feel like we became more emotionally connected, maybe it was because with him I shared a brand new and thrilling experience.

"I didn't think I could ever possibly love you any more than I did Lex but I do."

"Let's leave, we can blow off the rest of the day and I'll meet you on the front steps in 20 minutes."

"Okay." I was never one to blow off school for anything but spending more time with Lex seemed to be a more than acceptable reason to blow school off for the day.

"I will see you in 20 minutes Charlie." He kissed me with such passion I thought my heart might explode.

Walking down the front steps of Excelsior with my over sized purse in my hand I stopped dead in my tracks when I seen my brother Oliver, and his friends stopped talking to was a lone soul at the school, almost like an outcast. I watched the obviously aggressive body language they were both displaying I raced down the stairs to see what was going on when Oliver gave Lex a shove out of his way.

"OLIVER!" I yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Stay away from my sister Lex!"

My heart pounded. I watched as Oliver's fist made contact with Lex's face. The blood began to pour down the side of Lex's pale sink. I tried to push Oliver away from Lex but it didn't work. I watched as Lex took another smack from my brother but this time he hit the ground. I sunk down beside Lex as the tears filled my eyes.

"Oliver what do you think you're doing!?"

Pulling off my white sweater I pressed it against the cut by Lex's eyebrow, trying to stop the bleeding.

"What are you doing involved someone like him Charlotte?"

"I think I should be more ashamed that you're my brother right now Oliver"

I was on my knee's next to Lex. I was furious with my brother that he would put on such a public display in front of everyone.

"You cannot serious Charlotte, he's a Luthor... THEY ARE NO GOOD."

"Who are you to tell me who I can and can't have a friend with Oliver? I am my own person and I can make my own decisions thank you every much for this very public display. I hope you are happy with yourself!" I had never once in my life raised my voice at my but I couldn't contain how man I was with him. It was one thing to be mad and it was another thing to take it out aggressively. I turned back towards Lex.

"I am so sorry Lex."

"It's not your fault Charlotte."

My hands were quickly covered in his blood. "Let's get you cleaned up." I grabbed his hand helping him off of the ground and slid my fingers in between his, I could feel everyone's eyes watching us as we walked today. I wanted to tell them all to mind their own business but I kept my mouth shut and walked quietly beside Lex.

I could hear the faint whispers as we walked past many people but I kept my eyes on the ground as I walked side by side with Lex. We eventually made it back to my room, he sat on the bed in silence as I walked around looking for some alcohol to clean his wound.

"Maybe we shouldn't be together Charlie."

I stopped dead in my tracks, I whipped around to make sure I heard the words correctly.

"What?"

"He was right Char, we are no good."

"Oh Lex, you know that isn't true." I paused for a second but I grabbed the gauze and medical tape out of one of my drawers and walked back over to Lex's side. I took a cotton ball with alcohol and pressed it against his let out a tiny gasp but quickly got used to the sing of he pain. "Whatever your father is, is not you Lex. Don't let him define you or your life. You are far to intelligent to let my brother get to you."

"I don't want to bring you down."

"Lex stop. You couldn't possibly be bad for me. You make me happier then I have ever thought was possible."


End file.
